


Burning Times

by lord_fluff



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is Dipper's demon, Demon Bill Cipher, Dipper is a witch, I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_fluff/pseuds/lord_fluff
Summary: A witch has been found in the town of Gravity Falls. This discovery leads to Dipper Pines finding something out about himself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Burning Times

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/criticism is much appreciated.

Dipper stood in the town’s square his twin sister next to him. The twins stood in a crowd, the people had gathered in found of the town’s church. The angry Shouts of the crowd flooded the square. The sky was gray and, the bitter winter wind howled. In front of the church there was a pole with wood piled at it base, it was a familiar sight a witch had been found.

After a few minutes the church doors opened. Stanford Pines was the first to exit the church. He was a tall man of about fifty, his strong jaw covered with gray stubble, his brown hair papered with flecks of gray. He was followed by the town’s pastor Gideon Gleeful. A short rotund man, his round youthful face covered in freckles; he had stark white hair, and wore the blue robes of the town’s clergy. Gideon carried a book in one hand. They were followed by six people dress in the same blue robes.  
Two of the blue clad figures carried a cage containing a green creature that resembled a set of teeth with arms and legs, one pushing a woman with her hand tied in front of her, and the other three were caring torches. The women’s long black hair was tangled and matted, her face was dirty and tears sainted, the dress she wore was stained and torn. She was led to the pyre and tied to the pole; the cage was set next to the pyre. The creature was slamming itself ageist the door of the cage. Gideon opened book and read, “If anyone is found within the town Gravity Falls to be bound to a demonic entity or spirit, let them be put to death.” He slammed the book closed. Gideon turned and pointed at the women. “Sarah Oliver, you are charged with witchcraft and being bound to a sprit. How do you plead?”

“Please, mercy!” The women cried with tears streaming down her face. 

“Let her go!” The creature yelled. 

“Silence demon!” One of the men said as he kicked the cage. 

“This woman was found bound to a demon and, practicing dark magic” He turned to face the crowd what do ya’ll said we do with her.”  
Cries of “burn her” and “kill the witch” arose from the crowd. 

“Well then, as the Lord as my witness I send you back to the abyss.” He took torches from one of the blue clad fingers and lit the pyre. Hers and creature’s screams filled the air. As the flames slowly consumed her the sprit turned to ash.  
Dipper turned and ran out of the crowd. A witch, a person bound to a demon and as a result of this bond they gained abilities most people could only dream of but at the cost of their soul. The town’s people rightly fear them they could kill a person from miles away, destroy crops and create plagues. A person that would trade their soul for these powers had to be evil right? Dipper had been told all of his life of the things witches and if they were left alive they would destroy and kill. Even so the burnings always left a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

His thoughts were interrupted but a voice behind him “wait up bro, bro.” He turned his head to see his sister running to catch up to him. “What’s wrong Dipper?”  
“It just feels wrong. Burning someone like that.” 

“Come on you know what Grunkle Ford says about them.”

“I know.” Stanford was the town’s expert on the supernatural. He was tasked with finding and capturing paranormal threats to the town. The twins walked home filling the time with small talk. They arrived at Mystery Shack, a rickety old two story building. The twin’s lived with their Great Uncles Stanley and Stanford. Stanford used the Shack as a base for his investigations, Stanley run a store out of the front of the shop. The twins entered the Shack. The inside of the shop was filled various with charms oddities and knickknacks.

A tall red headed girl wearing green a coat was lazily flipping through a book behind the counter. She looked up from the book. “Hey dudes”

‘’Hey Wendy” The twines replied in unison. 

“Is Grunkle Ford home?” Dipper asked

“No, he still hasn’t come back.” 

“oh” Dipper said with a disappointed tone. 

The twins went about their day, helping costumers and cleaning. After the day was over Wendy when home and the twins where closing the shop, when Stanford walked through the door. He had two packages wrapped in brown paper under his arm.  
“Gurnkle Ford!” both of the twins shouted in unison.

“Dipper, Mable” Stanford said nodding at the twins.

“What took you so long?” Dipper ask 

“I was just out getting some things.” He said patting the packages with his free arm. 

“What are they?” Mable asked. 

“You’ll find out tomorrow” Ford said walking into the living room. The twins when about the rest of their night. The Twins walked up the stirs the bed room they sheared. They entered the room, git into their beds and went to sleep.  
Dipper was woken up by a faint tapping sound. “Mable stop it” he mumbled sleepily, the tapping continued. Dipper set up in his bed “Mable Sto…”. Mable was still sleeping in her bed across the room. Dipper got out of his bed to look round the room trying to find the source of the noise. He followed the noise to the window, were he saw a small yellow bird perched on the outside. 

“Go away” Dipper tried to shoo the bird away . The bird looked at dipper, cocked its head and started tapping again. Dipper scowled at the bird. Dipper stared waving his arm at the bird trying to scare it away. The bird stayed on its perch staring at Dipper. “Just go already” Dipper unlocked and opened the window. When it was open he was grabbed and pulled out of the window. 

Dipper felt the air rush by him, the world round him moved in a blur. When he finally stopped moving Dipper was standing in the middle of the wood. A tall thin man stood in front of him, his hair was golden blonde he wore a black top hat, and was dressed in a bright yellow suit.

“Wh…who are you?” Dipper asked.

“Bill Ciphers, the name” The man said with I wide grin. “And I’m your Demon.”


End file.
